If it rained light or darkness
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Hoshizora Ren was a cheerful boy. He liked his friends, family and school. There had a day when he will have to graduate… what will happen to Ren and his beloved Makoto? Gender-bend! Shounen-ai! Male!Rin x male!Maki


**Summary: Hoshizora Ren was a cheerful boy. He liked his friends, family and school. There had a day when he will have to graduate… what will happen to Ren and his beloved Makoto? Gender-bend! Shounen-ai! Male!Rin x male!Maki**

 **Tags: Gender-bend, Shounen-ai, slight OOC, male Rin x male Maki**

 **Anyway, I decided to use these male names for our gender-bended idols: Ren as Rin, Haruki as Hanayo, Makoto as Maki, Hotaru as Honoka, Sora as Umi, Tora as Kotori, Kyousuke as Nico, Ellie as Eli, Nozomu as Nozomi, Alison as Alisa and Yuuki as Yukiho.**

 **So sit back, relax, be prepared and enjoy the (very short) ride!**

[On a snowy night]

' _My name is Hoshizora Ren. I am a rather cheerful boy. I like ramen and cats and my friends. I can't stand fish and foreign languages.'_ The young orange-haired boy was alone in his room. He was comfortably sitting on a chair in front of a desk while watching that it was snowing outside. The window's glass was cold and the outside world was dark.

Ren had homework to do, but he encountered a difficult problem and decided to take a pause. He leaned on the chair before reached for his phone and browsing the contact list. _'I wonder what Haruki-kun and Makoto-kun are doing. Should I ask them the answer to this question?'_

The orange-haired boy took another glance at the window as his face stood stoic. _'So, it will be our turn soon…'_

Alongside Makoto and Haruki, Ren was a third year at the boy's high school Otonokizaka. They were formerly school idols until the year before. They decided to totally disband the group once Hotaru, Sora and Tora graduated.

It was already November. There was one mouth left before the toughest exam they will have to pass: University entrance. Ren exactly knew that there was no risk for his friend and their futures are assured, but how about his own future life?

He first thought about learning to be a P.E teacher or a Judo Master or a professional idol, but his father disapproved, saying that he has to take over their family's business.

' _But I don't really want to… I want to follow my dream, but I can't oppose my family. They did so much for me, and I am grateful to them… but still…'_ The Hoshizora family owned a small workshop. They worked on woods and metals and sold furniture and such. Ren found it boring: the machines they used are noisy, the smell of melted iron and burned wood was terrible, and in top of that, they had to always work indoor. Ren was the type of person that like working outdoor, so it wasn't appealing to him… but he didn't want to deceive his father.

His family and circle of friend are everything to him. Sure he likes cat, but he knew well that humans should have more importance.

' _Thinking about cat…'_ Ren's gaze returned inside the room. It was yellow-themed. True that Ren was 17 years, but he still had childish tastes to the point of growing his ear, decorating his room with cute stuffs and wearing cute pajamas. His hair was past his ears, but it was longer (about 5 centimeters) than what the average boys had. There were cute posters of cat and cushions around the room. The bed was decorated with cute pillows and cute covers. He owned a small collection of girly pajama.

Ren took a glance at his outfit. He was wearing a girly pajama. It had long sleeves, it was frilly, the pant was comfortable and it was yellow. He let go of some giggles as he took his phone and browsed on the pictures. He saw a picture of 9 cross-dressing boys.

That picture was taken two years before. They were at the clubroom, preparing for a tournament. That was a really tough day since practice was harder than usual. That was when Nozomu proposed to take a souvenir picture of that memorable day. He proposed to try something new and the others agreed. The 9 of them decided to borrow some costumes from the drama club and dressed up in the cutest way they could.

Ren wore a maid outfit. He was rather cute as the others commented. They applied some makeup and the magic worked. He wore an hairpin and a pair of gloves as accessories.

Haruki went with a classic girl's uniform. Since the brow-haired boy was rather girly, had a small figure and had shoulder-length hair, there wasn't that many work to do as the uniform naturally suited him.

Makoto was a difficult case since he protested, but ended up dressing in a cheerleader outfit after Ren and Hotaru (forcefully) dragged him alongside. They applied some makeup and a cachucha as hair decoration to hold a wig. Makoto had the shortest hair along the group, so they decided to make him wear a wig. As for his body form, since he was rather athletic and followed an healthy diet, he had good figure and could fit with the attire. _"You're really cute. I mistook you for a real girl."_ was Hotaru's comment.

Hotaru wore a princess dress. Since he was rather manly, they had lot of difficulty making him look cute. Nozomu had to spend 15 minutes making his makeup and took 15 other minutes for adjusting the dress. At least, the result was worth it, since he became so cute to the point where Sora and Tora almost passed away from nose-bleeding.

In Sora's case, that was the most difficult case. He had baldy body and looked really manly no matter what point of view you use. They had to dress him as a pumpkin to hide his body forms. Even though, the blue-haired boy was totally against that idiot project, the other members forced him and tried the impossible to make him look less manly. That must have been the toughest task their group was assigned too, but they managed to accomplish it and one hour later, Sora was even girly (in appearance) than most of these fans that came to give them chocolate on valentine day.

Dressing Tora was a piece of cake since he is actually a secret cross-dresser. He used to work at a cross-dressing maid café at Akiba and was really talented and named the worker of the year. He decided to go with a simple, but cute summer dress and sandals. He untied his hair from the usual ponytail and let the waves of wind blowing his hips-length ash hair. That was a good spectacle. No one would ever believe if they are told that this beautiful 'girl' was actually a boy.

Kyousuke too was an easy task since people tended to mistake him for a girl most of the time. He was the tiniest member of the group and had a girly figure. Nozomu proposed to dress him in swimsuits. Of course, he protested, but the purple-haired boy treated to rub his "stick" really hard if he resist, so the raven-haired boy gave up. He was so cute; add the fact of his down-to-waist silky raven hair and beautiful orbed crimson eyes.

As for Ellie, he decided to wear a classical skirt and casual shirt. He was rather manly, but they could easily deal with the fact (thanks to Nozomu and Tora's skills). He wasn't the cutest of them, but he could still stand out and was cute enough to the point where people would mistake him for a beautiful hot Russian girl.

Nozomu was the last to dress up. He cosplayed a witch from an old magical girl show. No one knew why, but that really suited him. He wore a mage's hat and wielded a broom to make it even more realistic.

The 9 of them took several pictures with their phones, Nozomu's camera, the Principal's camera and they saved the moment in their heart. They swore to never forget that moment, that day where they shared their passions with each other… That day where they knew that they will always stay in each other's heart no matter the distance or the time.

[The next day]

Ren was calmly walking toward his beloved school. It wasn't that he liked studying; he liked being there because his friends are there. The other students from Otonokizaka entered the school gate. Most of them were sissy boys but rarely among these were some manly ones. That was only to be expected for a school where the chairman is a cross-dresser.

As soon as the pumpkin-haired boy got inside his usual classroom, he went and clung to his two best friends. "Morning, Mako-chan and Karu-chin!"

"Good morning, Ren-chan!" the brow-haired boy replied right away.

"Hey, stop clinging to me first thing in the morning! You're heavy! Are you gay?' The red-head debated from the hug, but in vain.

The young ginger just rubbed their cheeks together and ignored any more complain. He then ran after Haruki and rubbed their cheeks together as well… that was until the teacher got in and ordered them to take their seat.

And another day at school began on their long lives!

And it was just the beginning of a new adventure!

[The end (?)]

 **A/N: Good day to you all! It's just a one-shot but if anyone is willing to make it a multi-chapter, feel free to do so and PM me the link later. I am not totally in the mood of adding more ongoing stories on my computer folder.**


End file.
